Executioner Cephadrome
Executioner Cephadrome is a subspecies of Cephadrome that has various abnormal traits that make them almost entirely different from their slippery counterparts. Physiology They look like normal Cephadrome, save for a few details. They have a different shaped head, being more like an axe than a spade. The left side of their face is stained with blood. They have a larger tail, and bigger wings. Their body is also covered in black markings. The reason they look so similar to Cephadrome is they derived from a common ancestor, and found one of the few traits they could evolve to survive was a different shaped head to cut down palm trees and eat the coconuts. Their wings helped them jump farther and even fly, while the tail gave them amazing speed underwater and under the sand. They're genetic mutations of Cephalos that often defect from their pack underlings and utilise their abnormal physical features to their advantage which allow them to survive the harsh deserts and grow large enough to the equivalent of a Cephadrome; although these abnormal genes also contribute to it growing even larger than the largest of Cephadromes. They're natives to the deserts like their standard counterparts but they've been sighted in forested regions such as the Great Forest as invasive species, these individual Executioner Cephadromes are a threat to these ecosystems and are often sent to be hunted down by the Guild, they've also been sighted in the Old Jungle due to how close the Dunes is to the locale. Behavior They tend to cut down trees on a regular basis which often can make them a hazard to the environment if in large numbers. They live without Cephalos followers, and are capable of aerial glidings due to their enormous pectoral fins. They will swallow dirt and sand, then attempt to fire a beam of toxins. Abilities They have more freedom of movement, as well as being able to shoot beams of mud to encase prey, then they finish the job with their axe-head which is strong enough to penetrate the hardest metals. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: They will huff sand. It isn't a major giveaway, but this is the extent of their rage, aside boosted powers and speed. *Tired State: They will drool mud, and stumble after certain attacks. Mount It has Cephadrome's mount. Attacks It shares it's attacks with Cephadrome, so these are monster specific. Ax Run They will charge with the side of their head pointed towards you. Then before they hit, they will swing, doing large damage. Tailwind They will swing their tails violently, creating a current of sand. This will blow you away while doing a constant small portion of damage. Flying Tail Slam They will fly into the air, then flip and smash their tail into the ground. Fake out They will charge a fake mud beam, then as the hunter tries to dodge out of the way, the Executioner Cephadrome will flip them into the air with it's tail. Mud Beam They will make a movement similar to Plesioth when they are charging their water beam, then shoot a current of mud that inflicts muddy. Breakable Parts Head x2: A side of it's head will break Fin: It's fin will lose some webbing. Wings x2: It's wing will lose some webbing. Tail: It's tail will be severed. Equipment Carves Notes * They cannot glide as well with both wings broken * They cannot swim for long without their tail. * The revamp for this monster is currently W.I.P Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting) Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Bleeding Monster